The present invention generally pertains to a continuous-flow warewashing apparatus, and more particularly, to a continuous-flow pot and pan washing apparatus adapted to create a substantial amount of whirlpool-like turbulence in the cleaning fluid held in the washing tub of the apparatus.
Multi-station pot and pan washing systems for use in restaurant or fast-food environments, typically include a scrapping station, a washing station having a washing tub, a rinse station having a rinse tub, and a sanitization station having a sanitization tub. The stations and tubs are typically coupled to each other on a frame and aligned against a far wall, where a worker or workers will manually transport the pots and pans from one station to the next.
Dirty pots and pans, etc. (hereinafter "cooking articles"), after being used for cooking/baking/frying/etc., will typically be substantially corroded and covered by layers of food by-product and grease. After scrapping excess food particles from the cooking articles at the scrapping station, the cooking articles are placed into the washing tub. In the washing tub, it is desirable to loosen the baked-on food by-product and grease particles from the cooking articles using a continuous-flow system which creates a high degree of turbulence within the washing fluids.
Several known continuous-flow washing tubs, for washing cooking articles, machinery, etc., exist that are designed to create a turbulence in the washing fluids present in the washing tub. These prior art systems typically include a pump for continuously circulating the washing fluids from an outlet port of the tub and back into the tub through a nozzle array or dispersion tube assembly. Examples of such prior-art systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,436 to Cantrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,918 to Albertson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,311 to Rule, or U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,979 to Rosenberg.
One disadvantage with many prior art continuous-flow washing tubs is that the arrangement of the outlet nozzles, screens, and heating elements, etc. reduce the effective area within the washing tub interior that can be used to contain the cooking articles.
Another disadvantage with many prior art continuous-flow washing tubs is that the outlet nozzles or dispersion assemblies are arranged along one wall of the tub, at one vertical level and are oriented directly at the articles within the tub. Consequently, there is little chance that turbulent washing fluids will contact all of the articles contained within the tub. The turbulence of the washing fluid within the tub is likely to be significantly, and possibly adversely, affected by the presence of articles within the tub. Thus, when the nozzles and dispersement assemblies are oriented to direct the washing fluids directly at the articles within the tub, the articles nearest the nozzles or dispersement assemblies will immediately disrupt the flow of washing fluids within the tub, possibly eliminating significant flow of turbulent washing fluids to other parts of the tub.
Yet another disadvantage with prior art continuous-flow washing tubs is that the pump and pump motor are typically mounted such that maintenance of these components is difficult and awkward to perform. The positioning of prior art pumps often-times require the entire system to be moved away from the kitchen wall prior to such maintenance.
Accordingly, a need exists for a continuous-flow pot and pan washing tub that provides a maximum effective holding and working area within the tub, creates a turbulent washing fluid motion in the tub that is least likely to be effected by the presence of articles within the tub, and provides easy access for maintenance of the pump.